Beware the Wrath of Wolverine!
by coup fatal
Summary: Do you give up? “I’m an XMan!” I protested, “I never give up!” “Well then feel the wrath of the Wolverine,”


**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**A/N: Another story I wrote forever ago. This one is probably the funniest one I have ever written so enjoy.**

Tonight was the first night since we got back from a mission that nearly killed us. I've had many near death experiences, but this one was by far the closest I've ever come. Lucky for me you were there to once again pull me back from death's grip.

When I finally managed to make my way up the stairs to my room I collapsed onto my pillow hoping that a dreamless sleep would eventually take over my body. Because damn it if my pillow wasn't comfy. Of course a dreamless sleep never seems to follow a mission as horrify as this one.

I had finally fallen to sleep when the dreams started coming, most of them were old ones of you and Magneto that still seemed to linger in the back of my mind mixed with some of the new ones that I seemed to have created myself. When I started to feel death creeping up on me in my sleep I shot up into bed screaming and clinging to my pillow.

For a moment I looked around me in just to remember where I was and then I started to weep into my pillow, hugging it to my chest. I sniffled a bit and decided to seek comfort some where else. I climbed out of my bed, pillow in tow and headed down towards the teachers wing. My favorite nightly protector was sure to be up and probably more than willing to help me escape the demons that lurked in the back of my mind.

I silently crept down the cold wooden floors of Xavier's Institute, taking the usual nightly path, listening to the sounds that were around me, making sure no other inhabitants are awake. I finally made it to your door and lightly knocked on it. You of course didn't answer so I took it upon myself to push the wooden door open and sneak inside.

Hugging my pillow tightly to my chest I crept around your bed. I could just make out your out line in the dark as I walked up to your large bed. I could see your chest rising and falling, you're breathing soft and shallow. I pulled back the covers on the side of the bed closest to the window, and crawled underneath them.

I tucked my pillow underneath my head and curled up against you and let out a sigh as I tried to find the nothingness that is only found in sleep. 

"Another nightmare kid?" I heard you ask me as I snuggled closer.

"Yea, I thought you were asleep though, sorry if I woke ya," I told you through a sleepy sigh as I felt your arms wrap around me.

"Who were they this time?" You ask me this every time I sneak in here. I don't really like telling you who they are, but I know it makes you feel like you can help me if I do.

"A little of you, little of Eric but mostly mine this time, almost dying can really but some strange thoughts into your mind when you think about it," I told you as I tried to fall back asleep.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you this time kid," you whispered to me in an almost grave voice.

"Don't worry about it, you saved me in the end, so I guess that makes us even, now shut up and go to bed," I huffed and swatted you with my pillow, I really do hate it when you try to blame yourself for all of my flaws in life. It's not like it was really your fault that I'm not any good at following Scott's directions, now is it?

"I can't believe you just hit me with your pillow!" Logan told me in one of his fake hurt voices that make me smirk every time.

"Well I told you to shut up and go to bed, so shut up," and of course I hit you again with it for good measure and then put it back under my head. I should have guessed what was coming next. Logan decided to pull his body away from mine and pick up his own pillow and start swatting me with it. I squealed and when he stopped I gave him my angriest face that I could muster.

"Oh! This totally means war Wolverine!" I hollered at him as I picked up my own pillow again and began to at least try and beat him. Of course this didn't last long before he started to fight back. I started squealing and screaming again as he moved from hitting me with the pillow and started to tickle me unrelentingly. This of course made me scream and laugh even louder.

"Do you give up?" Logan asked me as he continued to tickle my sides.

"I'm an X-Man!" I protested, "I never give up!"

"Well then feel the wrath of the Wolverine," and that's when I knew I was going to die. 

"Okay! Okay…I give up to the wrath of the Wolverine!" I shrieked at him as he slowed down his tickles.

"Good because you would have to eventually," then we heard a knock on the door and for a moment I was confused at who would be up at this hour. I turned to look at Logan who sighed.

"What do you want Scooter?" Wolverine said as he picked up his pillow from the ground. Scott opened Logan's door, seeing me in his bed with tussled hair and the covers in disarray, we both looked like we were caught in the act.

"Logan I really don't think it is a good idea for the two of you to be sleeping in the same bed. Especially seeing how you, Logan are a teacher and Rogue you are still technically a student. It goes completely against our school policy---"but before Scott could finish his rant I started laughing hysterically.

"Scott you think….me and Logan….oh lord have mercy!" I started laughing so hard I fell of the bed with thump, and continued laughing. This of course made Logan laugh just as much. After my laughter had calmed down a bit I started to explain.

"Scott I had a nightmare and after every nightmare I come in here and Logan make sure I fall back asleep and then take me back to my room. But Logan wouldn't shut up so I decided to hit him with my pillow. Well as you can see that wasn't the brightest idea I've ever come up with. So Logan did what Logan does best, he attacked me back. So we had a pillow fight which turned into a tickle fight, and you know what I think I lost both fights." That actually made me kinda mad; I can't believe I lost both the pillow fight and the tickle fight to Logan.

"_I must seek Revenge,"_ I thought to myself as I eyed Logan with a predatorily gaze. 

"Yea kid like I said 'beware the wraths of the Wolverine'!" That just made me snort and cover up my mouth as Logan started to walk around the bed towards me like a dead corpse would in one of those stupid horror flicks.

"Well then just try and keep it down next time okay?" Scott told us as he looked at Wolverine with a worried expression on his face. After that Scott quickly left the room.

"Hey Logan, we should totally do this again, I mean it's not like every day I get to have a near death experience and then a pillow fight all in one night ya know," I told him as I picked up my pillow from the floor and started to rearrange the sheets.

"What ever you say kid," he snorted at me and then as I was stretching over to fix the comforter I felt a pillow hit my head.

"This is war!" I screamed and the fun started all over again.

**A/N: So it's not the most wonderful, but it's still kind of funny. So review of what you think. I can't improve unless you do so. :) **


End file.
